1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thin film capacitor, and to a thin film capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Thin film capacitors are for example placed in electrical circuits which operate at high speeds, and are preferably used as large-capacitance capacitors for shunting high-frequency noise, preventing fluctuations in power supply voltages, and in similar applications. In recent years there have been demands for use of thin film capacitors in proximity to devices such as integrated circuits and light-emitting elements, to cause devices to operate more rapidly; addressing this need is, for example, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-207948.
Specifically, the disclosure of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-207948 is technology which takes into consideration the damage due to oxidation of electrode layers in a process of sintering to cause crystallization of a dielectric layer in order to obtain a large permeability, and provides an oxide film removal process of removing oxidized regions of electrode layers after sintering.